


Non-verbal Communication

by rinskiroo



Series: SWWA February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: Ben talks… sometimes.  She watches him talk animatedly to his friends, the ones made out of plush and plastic in his room.  He has a lot to say, about the new holo show he’s watching or a game he’s playing, but not to her.





	Non-verbal Communication

Ben talks… sometimes.  She watches him talk animatedly to his friends, the ones made out of plush and plastic in his room.  He has a lot to say, about the new holo show he’s watching or a game he’s playing, but not to her.

They used to be close, Leia likes to think, when he was smaller.  She’s not sure if it’s because babies depend on their mothers for everything and he’s simply outgrown her, or something she’s done pushed him away.  Maybe it’s because she’s finally, officially, running for the Senate that’s turned her mom hours into campaign rallies. She’s raising him the way she was raised: with servants and a governess and tutors.  At first, her thoughts were that it worked for her--Junior Senator at 19, respected Rebellion leader, freedom fighter, etc, etc.

Now, as she watches him lineup his figurines along the window sill and stare out at the city’s sky traffic as the sun fades away, she wonders if what worked for her isn’t what her son needs.

“What did you do today?” she asks and settles down on the settee near where he’s playing.

Ben glances back only briefly to shrug his shoulders, and then returns his attention to his toys.

“What have you got there?” she tries another question.

The boy looks down at the figure in his hand and rolls it around in his fingers.  He looks up at her again, his lips pressing together and to the side. She smiles as he thinks.  Her smile widens as he takes one step and then another towards her. Ben’s small hand reaches out and shows her the miniature plastic figure of a sleeping bantha.  It was originally a plain brown color, but Leia can see that he’s gotten some green and blue paint on it at some point.

“Oh, it’s a very handsome little bantha.”

Ben gives her a small smile from behind the long dark hair that’s always falling in front of his face.

“I love you, Ben,” she tells him quietly, words meant only for him.  “All the time, even when I’m not here.”

He ducks his head and shuffles his bare feet on the carpet.  She can feel the warm bubble swelling up in him. It’s like a tiny, blue star, starting from his center and trickling out until Leia can feel it wrapping around her like a blanket.

She knows he’s not one for hugs, but she reaches out and touches the side of his head gently.  “Yes, baby, I know.”

He gives her another shy smile and twists away from her touch, back to his line of toys and their defense of the window.

Leia carefully wipes at her eyes and the tears she’s barely managed to keep at bay.  He’ll be alright, she thinks. If it’s not her, he’ll find someone he can talk to, or she’ll find someone.  She collects herself and moves to sit near him, to watch as his figures march around, and when he pauses to look out at the stars, she names them for him, and she knows that she’ll be here for him--always.


End file.
